1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant sheets for a crib or bed, and more particularly to an infant sheet adapted for attachment of a jacket or other form of infant retaining clothing.
2. Prior Art
Numerous solutions have been presented in the past to develop a crib or bed covering which holds an infant in place and prevents him from kicking or otherwise displacing a blanket or similar form of covering while unattended. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,030,091; 2,439,101; 1,403,873; 1,079,798; and 2,465,062 illustrate various forms of sheets or blankets which are secured at the lower part of the bed or crib and have an attached sleeper or infant garment which, in common, retain the infant in a central region of a crib or bed. Although helpful, none of the disclosed embodiments presents a fully effective method for keeping the infant covered when unattended. In addition, many of these suggested solutions were easy for the infant to loosen from the bed or crib, and would sometimes present a risk of entanglement which might be harmful, as well as uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,540 suggested a full length covering as more suitable to prevent the infant from becoming uncovered, but did not overcome the potential risks previously described. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,989 and 2,451,807 disclose infant garments having improved characteristics in some respects; however, the disclosed garments still retain reduced mobility and loss of warmth to the infant. For example, in both configurations the covering is open at the back, permitting air flow under the sheet, particularly when the infant is turned on its side or is laying toward its front. Also, the taut configuration of the upper portion of the sheet upon which the trunk section of the infant's body rests during sleep does not provide free movement when the infant is playing or sitting in the crib or bed. Furthermore, both of the latter configurations represent expensive manufacturing processes and involve some inconvenience in use.